It's Just a Dream
by Xanrivash
Summary: Roxas tells Axel about a scary dream he had.  Rated for description of violence and character death.  Dark Halloween oneshot.


Axel woke up to a gentle but insistent tapping on his door. _It's quarter after one in the morning...who in Kingdom Hearts' name..._He staggered out of bed to find Roxas standing at the door in his pajamas. "Oh, s'you...morning, Rox. What's up?"

Roxas smiled sheepishly. "I...had a...scary dream."

"And you want to talk about it?" Roxas nodded. "Well, come right on in, and I shall be your listening ear."

"Well, it wasn't scary as in 'oh no, someone's coming to kill me and I can't get away and everything will be all right when I wake up'...it was a different kind of scary. The kind of scary where you wake up and you still can't be sure everything's all right." Roxas came in and sat down on the end of Axel's bed.

Axel sat down next to him. "Well, figure everything is all right...but tell me about it."

Roxas hesitated. "I...I dreamed I was fighting Demyx."

"That's not scary."

Roxas glared at him. "Shut up. This wasn't a play fight or a practice bout. This was for all the marbles - I mean a fight to the death. He didn't want to fight - since when does he ever - but...I forced him to. Or something forced him to. Maybe he'd been ordered to; I don't know why, if he was. But - I know he knew how serious it was; he was fighting a lot harder - and better - than I've ever seen him fight in real life. He was pretending it was fun, he was smiling and catcalling, but he was - he was sad. But I wasn't. I really, truly wanted to kill him. About the same time he figured out he'd absolutely have to kill me if he wanted to get out alive, I went for his hearing aids. Knocked them both out. He just stopped dead, kind of stunned, and...I killed him. Axel?"

"Yeah?"

Roxas's voice was barely more than a whisper. "I was happy. I was glad I'd killed him. I stood there and watched him fade away, then I turned around and didn't give him a second thought." Tears rolled down the young blond's cheeks. Axel grabbed a tissue and wiped them away. He shook his head.

"Yeah, Rox, that is pretty damn scary...to think you might just turn on one of your friends and take them down without a backwards glance like that...but that's just some of the weird crap that happens in dreams, you know. Dreams don't actually tell the future - you'd better know that. Maybe you're secretly mad at Demyx for some reason and aren't admitting it to yourself, and it's coming out in a dream of you killing him."

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know why I would be. Demyx is probably the least provoking person in the Organization."

"Try living next door to him, you'll find he can be downright infuriating sometimes...but, Rox, remember. _It's just a dream._ Weird stuff happens in dreams, got it memorized? And that weird stuff means bugger-all in the waking world."

Roxas looked up at him doubtfully. "What are you trying to say?"

"That I really don't think you're going to wake up one morning and take Demyx apart for kicks, okay? You just had a creepy dream. That's all. Now you should get some sleep, maybe have some nicer dreams."

Roxas smiled weakly. "That's good. All right, I'm going back to bed. Just - don't tell Demyx?"

"Tell Demyx? Why in Kingdom Hearts would I tell Demyx? If I told Demyx, it'd take a week to convince him to come back to the World that Never Was, not including the time it took to find him!"

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, he'd never stop running. Good night."

"Night," Axel said as Roxas shut the door behind him. He lay back on his bed, but hadn't quite gone back to sleep when there was another knock on the door.

"Hi, Demyx," Axel said, a little less graciously than he'd greeted Roxas.

Demyx looked uncertain and a little spooked. He tried to smile. "Hi, Axel...sorry to bother you...I just...had this crazy dream..."

"Well, next time it's 'bug Axel if you have a weird dream' night, I hope they warn me first...you might as well come in and tell me about it."

Demyx came in and sat down on the foot of Axel's bed. "I dreamed I was being forced to fight Roxas..."

Suddenly, Axel wondered when he was going to wake up.

* * *

_AN: D: I must go back to writing happier stuff. Creepiness is a Halloween exclusive, kthxbai. Also, yes, Demyx has hearing aids.  
_

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its associated characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. This document is certified to be free of typographical errors by the author._


End file.
